


Are Those Red Pants?

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sherlock and John and a pair of red pants.For the Red Pants Monday event





	Are Those Red Pants?

Dr John Watson-Holmes was hurrying to get home to see his lanky love. It had been a long, horrible day at the clinic and all he’d wanted was to get home, have a drink and cuddle his husband. His attitude had changed immediately upon receiving a text from Sherlock that simply said, “are you wearing your red pants?”. John had flagged down a cab and directed them to Baker Street.

While paying the driver, his phone had chimed again. Stepping away from the cab, he stopped to check the message. Sherlock. Only this time the message, “I am!”, included a photograph. His husband was lying on their bed, naked except for a pair of red silk panties that he’d pulled down past his erection. He had his hand wrapped around his cock as well as John’s dogtags wrapped around both his hand and beautiful erection. John felt light headed and decided it was the sudden blood loss from the massive erection he now had.

Pushing open the main door, he was glad to see Mrs Hudson wasn’t around wanting to chat. She couldn’t have failed to notice his hard-on and would have said something vulgar which would have ruined the mood, somewhat. Barreling up the stairs, he flung open the door to the flat and stepped inside.

Immediately inside the door was Sherlock’s favorite purple shirt, thrown casually on the floor. Grinning, John followed a trail of discarded laundry down the hallway to their bedroom, adding his own to the piles. When he reached the bedroom, he was down to the red pants and a smile.

Sherlock looked up as he stood there, lightly stroking himself. “Took you long enough.”, he said. “I was going to start without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m thinking of expanding this later.


End file.
